


PliRoy Week - 2018

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, M/M, PliRoyWeek2018, flash stories, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: ForPliRoy Week1) Gold2) Cooking Together / Food3) Meeting the Family4) Thunderstorms5) Firsts6) Seasons7) VacationBONUS: Free Day on March 8!!!I will probably just drabble (ficlet, one shot, flash story) most of these out-- so could be anything when it comes to this and I am gonna TRY to do them all! Gotta give love to my boys! ((rating may change later in the week btw))





	1. Midas Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Yuri is cursed with the Midas Touch.

 

 _Yuri was obsessed with winning gold—he didn’t care how he won, he had to have it. He would even step over his own boyfriend over to get it._ _  
_ _Sadly, JJ was used to this. The competitiveness, the pushing, the long hours— he knew Yuri would do anything and walk over anyone to get it._

  
It was a beautiful night they sat out on the balcony—both doing well on their short program- JJ ahead of Yuri by two points, and Yuri pouting profusely over it. 

“I’ll beat you, just you watch,” Yuri said. 

JJ shook his head and watched the stars. What he wouldn’t give to have a boyfriend less obsessed with gold—less obsessed with winning. It almost made him afraid to win sometimes as all Yuri did was bitch and whine for weeks later. He could feel the drift in their relationship and hated to admit it was pushing him away. He always thought he was the competitive one—it was nothing compared to the lengths Yuri had gone in the last few years. 

“Look, asshole! A shooting star!” Yuri said as he curled up in his lap. 

JJ squeezed Yuri tighter, wanting nothing more than his boyfriend to be satisfied with all the gold he could muster. A cold wind came and chilled them both. “Let’s go in,” Yuri said, hopping up and heading in. 

JJ did not want to think what tomorrow would bring… especially if he beat Yuri in the free programs.  


* * *

  
  
“WHAT THEY HELL?” Yuri screamed that morning, startling JJ away and causing him to tumble out the bed. 

“Huh?” 

“Seriously! What the fuck?” Yuri screamed. 

JJ rubbed his eyes. It was too early for all of this. Stretching and rubbing his hip where he hit the ground, he got up and walked into the bathroom—didn’t even bothering turn on the light to piss. Walking back out to the room, JJ fell back into the bed knowing they still had a few hours before it was time to do their free program. 

“JJ!” Yuri screamed. 

“What?” JJ mumbled.

“Why are you not freaking out?” Yuri asked, staring down at JJ.

“Kitten, seriously, go back to sleep.”

“Jean Jacques! Wake your ass up! YOU ARE GOLD!”

JJ blinked his eyes and lifted his arm. His vision was blurry from  sleep and he did not see much. “Kitten, go back to sleep.”

“The bed is gold too!” Yuri screamed out. “What the fuck?”

JJ groaned, knowing Yuri was wide awake, which meant he was wide awake too. Turning the lamp on, he looked over at Yuri, who was staring at him with his mouth open. Looking down he could have sworn the bedding was a dark blue color last night. 

“Why is the bedding gold?” JJ said, running his hands over the blankets. They felt the same, but they looked different. He also noticed his hand was the color of the blanket. Wiggling his fingers, the gold sparkled and using his other hand, tried to brush it off—it didn’t go anywhere. “What the hell?”

 

* * *

 

They couldn’t get the gold off JJ. No matter how they tried. Three showers later and JJ was still gold. No matter what Yuri touched, outside of himself, turned to gold— though it kept its original composition and didn’t harden up.

“Stop touching things!” JJ said when Yuri went to grab a towel and they watched it change colors. Grabbing gloves, JJ put them over Yuri’s hands and they turned gold, but nothing else he touched. “We need to go skate… we will say this is my costume or something.”

JJ’s hair, all the way to his eyes and toes where sparkling in gold, though his costume was black with silver trim this year. He clashed terribly against it and put his jacket on, lifting the hood.

“If I can avoid the press and skate, we can sneak out,” JJ said.

Yuri had barely spoken—it was very out of character for him. JJ could see the remorse in his eyes every time he looked at him. JJ felt like telling him that it was his fault this… not Yuri’s. Thoughts of the previous night on the balcony washed over him. 

“Listen, Yuri….. Last night… that shooting star….” JJ said as they stood in the back of the area, trying not to be soon, “I wished you could have all the gold in the world.” 

“You did what?” Yuri yelled—too loudly. 

“You’re so obsessed over it…. and I was worried getting ahead of you and all...” JJ rambled off. 

“You mean, you did this to your own damn self and now I have to wear gloves?” Yuri spit out. JJ could see the hatred in his eyes as realization over what happen hit him. Yuri kicked him hard in the shin then stomped off. “You can just stay that stupid color for all I care!” 

JJ wanted to chase after him, but his father came to get him, “Time to warm up—“ 

Mr. Leroy had taken one look at his son and turned pale. 

“I know, I know… I can’t explain right now, just call it part of my costume,” JJ said, walking out to the main arena and heading out to warm out. He was able to keep his jacket on as he skated around, noticing how Yuri ignored him the entire time. When it was time to leave the ice, he saddled up next to Yuri, taking his gloved hand. 

“We will fix this, don’t worry. The King always finds a way out.” 

Yuri nodded, cursed him under his breath and watched the skaters as they did their free skate. When it was Yuri’s turn, JJ squeezed his hand. “I love you, go beat my score.”  
Yuri never looked his way, but he saw his body go rigid as he stepped onto the ice. As the music started, JJ could tell Yuri was in the zone—his competitive nature coming out. It was perfect. 

When it was time for him to skate, JJ slipped his jacket off and handed to his father, hearing gasp all around him. As he entered the ice, the area grew quite as he took center ice. _It was now or never_ . 

JJ had to think about not being gold, and about the program. The music was something he had done personally for him and his skate. His base score was still higher than Yuri’s, but he found he stumbled a quad flip. 

In the end, he ended up with silver, and Yuri gold. Standing on the podium, he got questions from everyone. “It is just part of my costume.”  
JJ swore there were more camera flashes than usual. 

“But even your eyes?” Phichit had asked him. 

“Contacts.” 

“Your nails?” 

“Polish.” 

He got funny stares from everyone as they left, pulling his hood tighter around his face. “Get me out of here!”

It was the one time he let Yuri drive—he could feel Yuri’s frustration in the drive.

“I can’t even enjoy my fucking win with you looking like a douche-bag!” Yuri growled as they got back to the hotel.

“And you think this is what I want?” JJ yelled. “I’m a fucking gold king!”

“You are definitely gold.”

The elevator ride back to their room was silence. Once back in, JJ took his jacket and costume off, staring at himself in the mirror. What the hell was he going to do now? Running his hands through his hair, not a spec on his body was saved from the curse.

“Maybe we can wish on another star?” Yuri said.

“Yeah,” JJ said, not feeling hopeful.

They had to wait out the rest of the day for night to fall. Sitting back out on the balcony, JJ had Yuri take his gloves off.

“I’m already gold, so you can hold my hand.”

Pulling Yuri to his lap, he hated when they fought. He knew Yuri would be sour for days over this, he always held a grudge well. A heavy sigh and he held him tighter.

“Let’s not fight, this is both our faults,” JJ said, kissing Yuri’s blond hair.

“Your fucking fault,” Yuri grumbled.

“Fine, my fault.”

They stared at the sky for hours, both waiting and staring. JJ worried that he had truly cursed his boyfriend (and himself), and Yuri scared to ever touch anything. The sky was full of stars, but no shooting stars.

Dawn started to break when they both had given up their fight of staying awake. As JJ’s eyes closed, he wished quietly to himself to make it all good again. What he did not see was the distant star shooting across the horizon.

 

* * *

 

“JJ!”

JJ jumped and saw Yuri standing in front of him. They were still on the balcony but it was early morning.

“We fell asleep!” JJ said, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh shut up, dumbass!” Yuri said, smacking at his shoulder, “You aren’t gold anymore!”

Jumping up from his chair, JJ ran to the room and looked in the mirror. He was back to his normal self. Looking around the room, everything else had returned as it was. Turning back to Yuri, he looked at Yuri’s hands.

“Have you tried…”

“No, not yet,” Yuri said.

JJ walked forward and reached out for Yuri’s hands. Yuri flinched away.

“Kitten, let me see if it is over.”

Yuri’s hand shook as he took it in his—both of them smiling when nothing happen. Pulling Yuri to him, kissing him and laughed.

“Does this mean I’ve accomplished a gold you never will?” JJ asked.

Yuri rolled his eyes, “Why do I even date you?”

“Cause you love the king!”

Yuri rolled his eyes again, “King of the dumbasses!”

“Love you too, kitten.”

Yuri’s face turned red as he hugged him. Wrapping his arms around Yuri, JJ knew he would have to just accept his competitive boyfriend for what he was.

“I still won gold,” Yuri said.

JJ could only laugh.

 


	2. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two - Cooking Together! Enjoy!

“Dammit, JJ! I don’t want to cook! Let’s eat out!”  
  
He knew Yuri hated to cook, and JJ thought that maybe if they cooked together it could be fun—plus if Yuri had his way, they would eat out every night, and his waistline couldn’t take it. He did not know how Yuri could just eat the way he did—and stay in such immaculate shape. Lucky bastard.  
  
“Come on kittycat, this will be fun!” JJ said, kissing Yuri’s forehead.  
  
“At least get naked or something,” Yuri grumbled.  
  
“The king does not cook naked!” JJ boasted.  
  
“OK, naked with an apron then,” Yuri said.  
  
It was  hard saying no to Yuri, especially with them cooking was all his idea. A smirk on his face as he slowly stripped his clothes off, seeing Yuri cover his mouth laughing and a blush crawl on his cheeks it was worth it.

So there he was, naked as the day he was born, flashing his ‘JJ’ fingers at Yuri, only to get a finger back from Yuri in response.  
  
“You are so ridiculous!” Yuri laughed out, handing him an apron.  
  
JJ twirled the apron and swayed his hips, enjoying watching Yuri laugh at it all. Neither one of them paying attention to the stove or that oil had gotten too hot, and started to pop. Once a loud crackling sound happen, Yuri jumped at hid behind JJ.  
  
“What the hell?” Yuri yelled out.  
  
“Hang on, let me turn the heat down,” JJ said, but his hand bumped the handle, popping the oil more, making it flame up on the stove top.  
  
“JJ!” Yuri screamed, filling a glass of water.  
  
“Not water!” JJ yelled—right as Yuri threw the water on the stove.  


* * *

  
  
It was cold outside, very cold—especially when you were wearing nothing but a damn apron. JJ was lucky a fireman felt pity on him and gave him a blanket to wrap around his bare ass.  
  
“I swear JJ, if my eyebrows don’t grow back…” Yuri grumbled.  
  
“Oh hush,” JJ said, pouting as the firemen chuckled at the two of them.  
  
They were lucky the fire stayed in the kitchen area, and it was not long before his parents showed up to take them to their house so they could rest and stay till his landlord could renovate the kitchen.  
  
“So does this mean we can go back to eating out?” Yuri asked.

  
JJ was really not sure if his eyebrows would grow back or not, but he was  happy they were both ok.  
  
“Absofuckinglutely,” JJ said.


	3. Meeting the Family

This was a longer post -- so it is a stand alone - you can find it [[ **here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13857981)].


	4. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Thunderstorms!

Thunder and lightening lit up the summer sky. Yuri loved these kind of nights-- he could feel the electricity in the air, sparking all around them. Sitting out on the front porch, Yuri sipped his soda and watched the sky glow around them. 

“Come on, JJ!” Yuri yelled out. “This is amazing!” 

He had not seen a storm in Canada yet and was excited. He had been bouncing all day while watching the weather updates on TV. JJ did not seem all to into it and Yuri only whined about him not being excited. 

Another crack of lightening and Yuri wanted nothing more than JJ to sit out on the porch with him and watch. 

“Come on, asshole! You are missing it!” Yuri said. 

No response coming from inside made Yuri get up and go check what was going on. When he went back into the house, he did not see JJ in the living room or the kitchen. 

“JJ?” Yuri called out, only to met with a roll of thunder. 

Where the hell was he? 

Small whimpering sounds coming from the bedroom and Yuri opened the door. What he was met with was a trembling lump of blankets in the center of bed. 

“What the hell?” Yuri asked. 

“Yuri!” JJ cried out from under the blankets. 

Moving to the bed, Yuri lifted the corner of the blanket, seeing JJ curled up, shivering. 

“Are you afraid of storms?” Yuri asked. 

JJ nodded, and pulled Yuri to him when the next clap of thunder hit. He could feel his entire body shaking. The room lit up from lightening and JJ hid his face in Yuri’s neck, breathing hard, still trembling. 

“Well aren’t you a fabulous king,” Yuri said, laying down the bed, pulling JJ with him. Never in a million years would he think that JJ would be scared of storms, but with each bang of the thunder and lightening, JJ only started to cry harder. Running his fingers through his hair, this was not how he planned to spend his night, but he knew he couldn’t sit and watch the storm with JJ so scared. “How about we draw the curtains and put one of those sappy romance movies you love so much on?” 

“With popcorn?” JJ asked. 

Rolling his eyes, Yuri took JJ’s face in his hands and kissed him, “Anything for my scaredy cat.”


	5. First - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five - First Kiss
> 
> ((there are two drabbles for today))

He had heard about it, but hell if he could remember it. They told him stories of it--- he even saw pictures of it. What he hated was the fact he could not remember it. 

How do you forget your first kiss with someone? Hell, your first kiss ever?

It was at the banquet, sneaking glasses of champagne from Victor when he wasn’t looking, getting the stink eye from Yuuri every time he did it-- though no one stopped him. 

That loud ass obnoxious laughter ringing all around the banquet hall. He hated that damn laugh. He hated everything about that man. 

Jean fucking Jacques Leroy. 

Asshole won bronze, yet he was still laughing and carrying on as if he won gold. Glaring across the room, all he wanted to do was shut that loud mouth up. 

“I hate his face,” Yuri slurred out, leaning on Yuuri harder than he should have. 

“Oh let him have his fun,” Yuuri said, taking the half empty glass of champagne out Yuri’s hand. 

“Someone needs to shut him up,” Yuri said, wrapping his arm around Yuuri-- for balance. 

“Why don’t I go take you back to your room?” Yuuri said, putting an arm around his waist and leading him out. 

As they got closer to JJ, Yuri started to growl. The moment they went to pass him they heard JJ laughing out and calling to him. 

“Oh look! Our Silver and Gold duo! Heading out for a midnight stroll?” JJ asked. 

“Shut up!” Yuri screamed, spinning too fast and falling forward. Large hands that were not Yuuri’s caught him. 

“Whoa! Steady there, princess,” JJ said, trying to stand Yuri back up. 

“Do you ever shut up?” Yuri asked. 

JJ looked puzzled and dammit, why were his eyes so blue. Yuri tried to say something but the words were not forming. JJ got to laughing even more. 

“Our gold medalist here can’t even--”

That was when Yuri did. A collective gasp around the room as Yuri leaned up and pressed his mouth the JJ’s. It was the only way in his clouded champagne mind he could think to shut the guy up. He did not expect was for JJ to embrace him tighter and return the kiss. 

Yuuri had pulled them apart and told them both to sober up and chasized JJ as he pulled Yuri back to his room. Thankfully Yuri had passed out the moment Yuuri laid him down. 

Yuuri could only shake his head as he looked down at Yuri passed out on the bed. 

“Boy is he gonna pissed when he wakes up,” Yuuri said to himself as he closed the door behind him.


	6. First - Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second drabble for Day 5 - First
> 
> ((trigger warning for murder in this--nothing graphic))

JJ’s hand shook as he held the gun. This was not a part of his job, it was never a part of his job. He was an errands boy, not a killer. That was for people like Yuri and Victor… not him. 

“Come on, JJ! I aint got all day!” Victor hissed out, flicking his cigarette down the alleyway. 

“Shut it, old man!” Yuri hissed out, “He hasn’t done this shit before.”

“Obviously,” Victor said, leaning against the brick wall, looking bored. 

JJ could feel the sweat building up behind his neck and on his lower back. Looking down, he saw the flash of red hair clinging to Minami’s forehead. What did this kid do to deserve this fate? Sure he might have followed Katsuki around a little bit, but it was just a school yard crush-- you don’t kill someone over that. 

“Time is ticking,” Victor said, lighting up another cigarette. 

“Come on, JJ,” Yuri said, coming behind him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. “Want to do it together?” 

The way Yuri’s hand slid down his arms, his pale skin glowing against his black shirt mesmerized him for a moment. His mouth was dry and his tongue seem to only swell as the seconds ticked by. The only sound heard in the alleyway was the snotty sniffling of the kid on his knees and the cars buzzing up and down the road behind them. 

“I told you, he aint got the stones to do it,” Victor said, pushing of the wall, smoke dancing around him. 

“Fuck off!” Yuri said. “You gave him a job and he will do it!”

“Time is money, and this little shit has run off with a lot of mine.” 

Warm breath on his neck as he felt his hands trembling. Why did he have to get involved? Always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sure, the job paid well-- running papers around the city for the Nikiforovs, but was this worth it? 

Yuri’s hand over his, his finger sliding onto the trigger next to his. Closing his eyes, JJ felt the tears building up. He was taking a life-- this was permanent. 

A kiss on his neck and a JJ opened his eyes, looking back down at the kid crying on the dirty alleyway ground. This was no way for anyone to go. 

“Between the eyes, fast and quick,” Yuri said. 

This was the shit Yuri did, not him. He was use to it. How many times had he washed blood off Yuri? Stitched up his body? It was sad he was use to aspect of their relationship. But this? This proven loyalty to the Nikiforovs? It was bullshit. 

“Just hold still, I’ll squeeze the trigger,” Yuri whispered in his ear. 

Yuri was always there for him. Always getting him out of trouble. 

“I love you,” Yuri whispered in his ear, kissing at his neck again before firming his hold on his hand, aiming the gun. 

JJ let Yuri do it. Even as the gun went off, the silencer making it almost a quiet cry-- watching as the kid slumped over, JJ knew his life and Yuri’s had changed forever. 

“Well maybe you two do make a good team,” Victor said as he walked down the alleyway. 

His body was shaking, and it took Yuri embracing him and turning him away from the body. 

“Let’s go home, you need a drink,” Yuri said, kissing his forehead. 

How do you just carry on life after taking a life? Taking Yuri’s hand, JJ allowed him to lead him out the dark alley.


	7. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Seasons

Why was everything so warm? Where the hell was he? Yuri looked around, the warmth came from the shiny black smooth surface he stood on. This couldn’t be right… no not right at all. Circling around, there was a wall that he could almost peak over, the same color and material of the floor. So weird… too weird.

Looking down, he saw he was stark naked. He didn’t remember taking his clothing off. No one was around, so he didn’t even bother hiding himself. Confusion racked his mind as he walked the small around he was trapped in.

The sky started raining down objects. One of the smacking Yuri in the head. “What the hell?” More objects fell around him. Rubbing where the one had hit him in the head, he saw it was a piece of carrot. As he took in the objects around him, there were other chopped vegetables.

“What the hell?” he said even louder.

The floor started to warm up more and Yuri jumped onto what he thought was a tree (it was broccoli). He could see the pieces of vegetables start to soften from the heat as smaller objects came from the sky.

Looking up, he saw what seem to be a giant JJ standing there, and a pepper shaker.

“Just a bit more seasoning,” JJ said, his voice so loud and booming-- Yuri had to cover his ears with his hands.

“JJ!” Yuri screamed--but to no avail. JJ was grabbing a spoon, mixing around the items. Holding onto the stalk he had climbed, Yuri screamed again.

“I still think it needs more seasonings… can’t have this bland,” JJ muttered as he went to grab another bottle and shake over them.

“NO MORE SEASONING! JJ!” Yuri screamed. The spoon came his way, knocking him off the broccoli stalk. 

 

* * *

 

“NO MORE SEASONING! NO MORE SEASONING!” he chanted over and over again.

“Yuri! Yuri!” JJ was saying, gently shaking Yuri awake.

“No more seasoning!” Yuri cried out as he sat up, covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavy.

“Yuri?” JJ asked.

“You bastard!” Yuri yelled, smacking him on the shoulder.

“What did I do?” JJ asked.

“You tried to cook me!” Yuri yelled.

“Kitten, you were dreaming,” JJ said, rubbing his arm.

“Oh no you don’t!” Yuri yelled, jerking away. “You are just trying to marinade me!”

Grabbing his pillow and a blanket, Yuri stomped out to the living room, jumping on the couch. JJ just sat in bed wondering what the hell had just happened. 

 


	8. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Vacation

This was not what Yuri had in mind when he said he wanted to get away for a week. He was hoping JJ would just take him off to a quiet cabin in the mountains and they would make s’mores and fuck.

He did not expect to be holding some snot nosed brat as tears ran down their face.

“JJ!” Yuri yelled, holding the offending child at arm’s length.

“Yuri! You need to console Pierre!” JJ said, rushing forward, taking the child.

“Pierre? I thought that was Jean Luke,” Yuri said, scratching his head and looking for whichever kid was named Jean Luke.

“Jean Luke is the one with the blocks in the corner,” JJ said, hugging Pierre tightly to him.

One thing the Leroys knew how to do, was breed. JJ had three older siblings and four younger ones. Then the older ones had a million kids on their own. Somehow they got roped into watching four of them.

“You’re getting a vasectomy,” Yuri said.

JJ got to laughing, “Yuri… seriously! We are both guys!”

“I don’t trust these weird ass Leroy genes,” Yuri mumbled, picking the little girl up. “This one is Chloe, right?”

JJ laughed, “No, that is Alice.”

That was the moment Alice smiled sweetly at him, then then threw up all down his shirt.

“You owe me a real vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
